Christmas with the Weasleys
by HisLittleBunny
Summary: "We all look at each other in shock, before bursting into laughter. I guess that's a Weasley Family Christmas, for you." Features the Extended Weasley family. Post DH. Just a tad Post Epilogue.


**Title: **Christmas with the Weasleys  
**Summary: "**We all look at each other in shock, before bursting into laughter. I guess that's a Weasley Family Christmas, for you."  
**Rating: **T- Suggestive language, hints at adult themes.  
**Disclaimer:** I am not JK Rowling, but if you think I'm half as good at writing as she is, feel free to let me know. :) I don't own any of these characters.

* * *

**V ICTOIRE- AGE 17**

In just a few days, we'll be off to the Burrow, to celebrate Christmas together as a family. I sit back and smile at the dining table and think about how fun it's going to be. I love my grandparents, and ever since we got home yesterday, going over there is all I can think about. We _always_ spend every Christmas Eve at the Burrow to have dinner and visit. When we were younger, we'd stay the night, and Granddad would always allow us to open just _one_ present. The next day, everyone who hadn't stayed over would come for breakfast and we'd all exchange presents there.

The earliest Christmas I remember was when I was five, and Teddy was seven. We were arguing over who got to sit closest to Granddad when he went to read us a story, and it eventually led to my first real, telling off from Grandmum. Of course, my mum wasn't very happy, either, but she's not as scary as Grandmum when she's mad.

Which leads me to my current obsession... While the food is going to be delicious, and while I love being around my family, I can't deny that one of the main reasons I'm looking forward to Christmas Eve is because of Teddy. We've been best friends forever, and he kissed me just this last summer, the summer before my Seventh Year. He said he'd always _wanted_ to kiss me, but he couldn't, because he wanted to make sure I'd already gotten my bit of experiencing in. I think that's so completely romantic and sweet, that he _waited_ for me. It makes me so happy. I only wish my mum could be as happy for me.

Not that she doesn't like Teddy. On the contrary, she adores him. She just feels I'd be better off with some flaky French croissant named Jean Paul, or something. My dad, thankfully, is a lot more realistic about the situation.

My sister turns to me. "I hope this year Uncle George can refrain from pulling pranks on _everyone_ this year. Madame Malkin is _still_ trying to get the stains out of my robes from last year." She sniffs disdainfully. I nod at her quietly, and turn back to see what my dad's doing.

I'll bet Dominique will marry Jean Paul. She's only in her Fifth year, and is constantly going off to France whenever she can. When she was eleven, she positively begged mum to let her go to Beauxbatons. Mum almost agreed, but since dad was so set against it, she had to go to Hogwarts, just like the rest of us. Roxanne, at only age twelve, is on the same plane as Dom; they both wish they could get out of Hogwarts ("Even the _name_ sounds wretched!" "And don't get me started on the _uniforms_...") and go off and be glamorous. Fine by me, I'm rather sick of hearing, "You're very pretty, Victoire, but you could use some make up, you know..."

It's far too sophisticated to send your children off to far-away schools for better learning for a Weasley, anyways.

I glance at Louis, who's mocking Dom from behind, and giggle. Besides my dad, he's the only one who really _gets_ me in the house. While I love my mum and sister dearly, I tend to act a bit differently around them. More prim and proper, I guess. But when I'm around my friends, or my brother or dad or Teddy, I'm a lot more exciting. I'm not afraid to shout or jump up and down. I laugh loudly. I eat in a way that puts Uncle Ron to shame. I'm _one of the boys_, if that sounds okay.

My mum shoots Louis a look, and he immediately stops and looks down at the table we're all sitting at. As usual, we're waiting for dinner to be finished. My mum makes excellent food, but it's a very big shame that she cooks it the muggle way. She says it adds 'a certain loveeng feeleeng' when you cook it that way. I think it's psychological- the longer she makes us wait, the hungrier we are, and the better it tastes.

* * *

**DOMINIQUE- AGE 15**

My mother winks at me as father sets a salad, our appetizer, down on the table.

"I am sick of waiteeng for ze chicken to cook. Bill, dear, veel you go check on eet?" Mother asks, holding his hand and squeezing it.

He smiles at mum, and heads back to the kitchen side of our kitchen-dining room. I hear him muttering from the oven, however- something about the cooker not heating properly. As annoying as it is to have to wait for dinner, I don't mind. It's delicious, regardless, and quite quaint.

I watch the salad bowl get passed around, from Mother, who also fills Father's plate, to Victoire, and then to me. I scoop a few spoonfuls of salad out, and pass it to Louis.

"Sheesh, took you long enough, Dom." He says, snatching the bowl.

"Don't call me Dom, Louis." I snap at him.

He smiles at me. "Okay, _Dom_."

"No, _Dominique. _Dom. Ih. Neek." I emphasize for him.

He scowls at me, and is about to say something rotten, when Mother steps in. "Louis, pleez be nice to your seester. Ve spend so leetle time togezzer as ees."

"Sorry, mum." He says, and sighs. He's definitely the problem child of the family, if I do say so myself. Always causing problems and behaving way to much like James and Fred. It wears a girl down, you must know. If Father had _only_ let me go to Beauxbatons, like I'd wanted, this wouldn't be a problem. I could just stay with Aunt Gabrielle in France, and learn to speak French and get to know another country's culture. But, of course, Father being the over-protective guy he is, absolutely refuses to let me go _anywhere_ besides Hogwarts. He says it's because it's a Weasley Family Tradition, but I know better. He barely even lets Victoire out, now that he knows she's got a boyfriend. The only child in our family he treats fairly is Louis, which is complete insanity within itself.

Hogwarts just... isn't my cup of tea. I'm constantly surrounded in family members, everywhere I go. And, as strange as this may sound, I don't really get along with any of my family, besides Mother and Roxanne, my cousin. The rest of my family doesn't like to do the same things I do. They'd much rather fly around on broomsticks, or chase each other around the yard. Roxanne and I usually end up spending our time stuck in the house, reading magazines or wishing we had our own money to go shopping... I know it sounds ridiculous, a fifteen year old hanging out with a twelve year old, but she's surprisingly (and fortunately) mature for her age.

I'm not even looking forward to Christmas Eve. I always feel completely ostracized, and spend most of my time talking to Aunt Hermione about school and her job, which she honestly can't get enough of.

I can see it now: Grandmum will go on for a few minutes about my pretty hair (long and strawberry blonde, in case you were wondering. My sister has platinum blonde hair, like Mother, and Louis has strawberry hair like me, except it's short.) but then leave me when someone younger comes in. I'll wander around for a few minutes, and eventually settle myself in the living room, watching the clock tick down until Dad finally decides we can go. Mother might join me, as she has a few times, but other than that, I'll be alone, because even Roxanne will be off with other people.

* * *

**LOUIS- AGE 12**

I hate being scolded by mum. I really do.

She has this..._ look_, that I could honestly go my whole life without experiencing.

What's worse is she tells dad I'm mean, and then I get the whole, '_Son, I'm very disappointed in you._' talk. It's so obvious she's got him positively _whipped_.

I've been home for one day and I already miss school. If it weren't for Vic, I'd be bored out of my mind. She's so cool, it's crazy. And her boyfriend, Teddy? He's the_best_. He's always there to cheer me, or anyone else, up. I even think _Dom_ likes him, which is saying a lot, because she hates everyone.

Well, that's not true. I don't think she _hates_ us, she just... Can't get on with anyone.

"Okay, the chicken's done." Dad sets the food down on the table. _Finally_. My stomach is growling like Aunt Hermione's kneazle when you step on its tail. And to be honest, it's a bit pathetic that it took so long. It'd make more sense to use magic to whip up some dinner, but _no._ Mum insists we cook it the normal way, as if she'd know what normal is. She's part-bloody-witch, and part Veela. It's ironic: Aunt Hermione's the Muggle-born, and she _always_ uses magic to make food.

Whatever.

"Don't you 'ave anyzing to say, Louees?" My mum asks.

I feel my face flush as I look to my dad. "Sorry. Thanks for the meal, dad."

He runs his hand through my hair. "It's no problem, son."

"Do not get 'air on ze table, Bill," My mum sighs. I recognize the tone- it's her classic, 'Eef I 'ave told you once, I 'ave told you a milleeon timez' voice.

Now, _Dad's_ face is flushing as he quickly sits down beside her. Vic gives me a look, and we both try to hide our smiles.

Of course, mum has _eagle eyes_ or something, and she catches us. "Do you zink somethink ees funnee?"

"No, ma'am." Vic says quickly, which only sets me off. I'm practically doubling over with laughter. My mum looks like she's going to reach over and smack me, but instead, she starts to chuckle, too. Victoire breaks out in her boisterous laughter, and my dad follows. Even Dom is giggling along.

We might seem really prim and proper. Too controlled. Too petty.

But we have good moments, too.

* * *

**MOLLY- AGE 16**

My dad is driving me nuts. Bloody nuts.

Eugh. Bloody nuts. Not a pleasant image. Anything bloody isn't ever a pleasant image, not in _my_ opinion.

To be honest, though, there's something, well, _bloody_ that I wouldn't mind seeing. I know I'm over-sharing, but Merlin, see it my way.

No period in two whole months. I'm late and I'm totally freaking.

I read somewhere the more you panic, the more it stresses your body, and the less likely you are to get it.

But I wasn't stressing until two weeks after I was late.

Half of me wants to tell my mum. Or ask her about it. But what do I say?

"Um, I'm late for my period. Also, I'm not even sure who the dad is, or even what happened. But Happy Holidays!"

Yeah. That'll go over well.

It doesn't help that they have suspicions (correct suspicions, but still) about me being a bit of a drinking party girl, but instead of asking me about it, or punishing me, they treat me like I'm this big baby. I think my mum's trying to act like the mother she never had, but it's silly. It's not some cry for help, and it's not me acting out because I'm never going to be as good as my sister, or parents, or aunts or uncles. It's me having fun and living my life as much as I want to.

Maybe I'm living it up a bit too much, unfortunately.

I should try to be more like my snooty cousin, Dominique. Little Miss Perfect. Or, my little sister, Lucy. She's such a stuck-up little book worm.

My dad absolutely treasures my little sister. He brags about her at family reunions, or parties, or at work. It's no fun, being the failure of the family, but at least I'm my own identity. A drinking, pleasure-loving, music-blaring, happy identity.

Correction: it's a _ton_ of fun being the failure of the family.

Grandmum Molly, my namesake, says I act nothing like her. Honestly, I have a hard time believing that. Who in their sober mind would want to have seven kids?

Half of me almost _wants_ to tell my parents, because if I tell them, they'll ground me. And that means I won't be dragged along to the Weasley Christmas Dinner tomorrow night.

Actually, though, knowing my parents, it'd be more ammunition to bring me and drop me off there... _forever_. Ugh.

It's not like I can hold it in for much longer. Babies are notorious belly expanders. "Um, no, I'm not pregnant! I just like to stuff quaffles up my shirt. It's comfy; you should try it, mum."

Ha.

Maybe I can pull a Virgin Mary, like what Uncle Harry told me about. Muggle religion, and all that. Quite a bit silly, but hey, who am I to judge?

* * *

**LUCY- AGE 14**

There is something seriously wrong with my sister.

Not that it takes a brain surgeon to know that. She's the biggest _slag_ in school, not to mention that she drinks like a fish. She's always getting in trouble, but teachers never report her, because she's a _Weasley_. And scolding a _Weasley_ is almost as bad as scolding a _Potter_.

That's just our life, however.

I try to stay out of all the silly gossip at Hogwarts. I don't go there for socializing, which is good, because if I did, I'd be pretty deprived.

It's not that people don't like me. It's more like I'm invisible. I don't talk, well, _ever_ in school. I don't have many friends. I spend my free time cuddled in the Library with a book, for studying or free reading. Whatever suits my fancy that day.

"I need to talk to you guys." Molly stands up from her seat.

My parents and I all look over at her. We're all sitting in the living room, and my parents were just in the middle of talking about work. They'd talk to us about school, but they know I'm too shy to talk about it, and Molly just doesn't care about school enough. I think it almost hurts my dad, seeing as he was prefect _and_ head boy.

"What is it, Molls?" my dad asks, taking off his glasses and rubbing them. He does that when he's stressed. I guess he's been picking up the same vibes I have from her.

My mum is moving closer to my dad, and I wonder if she notices herself doing it.

I don't say anything, but I look at my sister, and try to imagine what she's going to say.

Of course, with her, nothing I could ever imagine would ever be right.

"I'm... Gods, I have no other way to say this, so... I'm pregnant."

My mum gasps. My dad's glasses break under his rubbing. My mum gasps again, and I feel my eyes watering up. It's an embarrassing habit, but whenever something worries my parents, or upsets them, I get upset, too.

"And before you ask, no, I have no idea who the dad is." Of course, Molly has to say something obnoxious like that.

My mum looks like she's going to say something, while my dad looks like he's going to explode. Instead, I surprise everyone by screaming, "You idiot! Why do you do this?"

Molly backtracks a second before she snips at me, "Oh, I'm sure you think you're so much better than me, don't you, Lucy? But the truth is you have no idea what's going on. You think you're so smart, but you aren't at _all_."

I feel my eyes water up again, so I get up and run out of the room. I slam the door and hear my parents begin to shout. I then hear Molly stomping to her room, and slamming her door, as well.

When you see the two of us, the difference are obvious, and when you talk to the two of us, the differences are even more apparent. But, maybe we aren't so different, when it comes to reacting.

* * *

**FRED- AGE 13**

"George, please make sure Fred's not taking along anything he shouldn't." I hear my mum call out. Immediately, I hear my dad walk to my room.

"Now, son..." My dad starts, sternly, before both of us crack up with laughter. He tries to stop laughing before he says: "Please don't bug your mum tonight."

"Well, dad, what entails this so-called bugging?" I ask. I know I'm a smart ass, but my dad can _hardly_ blame me. My Grandmum says I act exactly like dad did- or still does, at this point. My mum agrees.

I know who I'm named after. I know who Fred was, and I try my hardest to live up to his name as much as I can.

"You know what I mean." He reaches over and ruffles my hair, and turns to leave. Just as he's about to walk out the door, he stops and looks at me. "I know you're thirteen years old, and I know this is going to sound silly, but, son, I'm very proud of you. And, don't forget to pack the fireworks for tonight, okay? Your mum'll forgive us... by next Christmas."

I smile, and reach under the bed to find _exactly_ what fireworks he's talking about. I also begin to think about tonight, and how fun it's sure to be.

You see, with my family, there can never be a dull moment.

My Grandmum must've been crazy when she decided to have seven children, because now she has twelve grandkids, not counting Teddy.

Speaking of Teddy, I hope he'll be there tonight. I want to ask him for some advice about, well, how do I even begin?

Uncle Harry's old friend, Dean- I mean, Mr. Thomas, has a daughter. Amelia. And, well... She's just... Beautiful.

Merlin, I sound like such a sap, but I can't help it. And as much as I'd _love_ to ask my parents, they don't get it. They're quite out of the loop when it comes to dating. I mean, they started dating after my Uncle Fred's funeral!

Teddy is the perfect man to ask. He's got the brains, and is dating Victoire, which seems to be quite a disappointment around the school. Most guys would give their left leg to get with her... So I think it's safe to ask him for girl advice.

At least, I think.

Roxanne skips into my room, wearing some kind of dress, with her hair all done up. She looks completely over-dressed for a family reunion.

"What are those in your hands?" She asks, her eyebrows furrowing, but she isn't looking at me. Instead, she's looking in my mirror, checking herself out. A vain little bugger, she is.

"Um. Nothing. What's that on your neck...? Wait, that's your face." I snap. Roxanne immediately fixes her glare on me.

"Do you think you're cool, because you have snappy comebacks?" She puts her hands on her hips: her trademark pose.

"Do you think you're threatening because you're standing like that?"

"You're lucky I don't whack you across the mouth, but that's too simple for a mature mind like mine."

"Like you know what 'simple' means."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Look at you! You always do this. You dress like you're so much better than everyone else."

Roxanne doesn't have a response to that. She flounces out of my room. Probably off to find mum. Fan-_bloody_-tastic.

* * *

**ROXANNE- AGE 12**

I don't get it, sometimes, why Fred and I can't get along.

I sometimes think I was Fleur's last child, but because they didn't want to raise four kids, they gave me to mum and dad. Fred thinks that, too, and isn't shy about saying so.

I know that's silly, though, because I look _a lot _like my parents. I have a mixture of my parents' skin tones, and I have my mums' brown eyes.

My mum says Fred is jealous of me... which seems like it could be right. I mean, I'm really popular. Most of my teachers really like me, and I have friends that _aren't_ just family members. Not that that matters, of course- I'd much rather be accepted to Beauxbatons, like Aunt Fleur? Now _there's_ a school. I remember last summer, Dominique and I begged our parents for _weeks_ to send us to Beauxbatons, because we both knew we'd never fit in at Hogwarts, but _no_. Dad, just like Uncle Bill, was adamant about me being educated at Hogwarts.

Maybe my parents will realize that, even at my young age, fashion and social status is very important to me, and they'll see I need to surround myself with people at _my level_, not these silly hero-worshiping freaks.

Sometimes, dad makes jokes about my big head, saying that if I don't watch it, it's going to be so big that they'll have to start telling people that they have three kids, Fred, Roxanne and Heady. Like Eddy, but head, because it's my head?

I don't think it's very funny, but my mum and brother still laugh about it, to this day.

I never really get my family's' humor. They think _everything_ is funny. My dad even has a store, practically claiming jokes and pranks as his hobby. It makes a lot of money, but it's still embarrassing. Thank Merlin my only close friend is Dominique, and she understands the situation. _Her_ parents are always snogging around the house when they _think _we're not around... But James always catches them in the act.

Ugh, James. Just the mention of his name sends chills up my spine. Even though my parents can drive me nuts, James is even worse, especially when he's paired with Fred. They will do _anything_ for a laugh, even if it means being grounded for all of Christmas, Easter, and summer holidays.

Like, for example, as we were saying goodbye to him this September, Fred turns to me, and points at my hair. "Oh, my gods, Roxy! You've got a big spider in your hair!"

I'm terrified of spiders, so, of course, my natural instinct is throw my hands in the air and shake my head upside down. I even scream.

My mum came running to my rescue, and I stop screaming to her hear yell at Fred and James. "You two aren't funny! Can't you back off Roxanne for three minutes?"

I stand up, and realize that there never really was a spider in my hair.

I also realize my mum is giggling, despite her angry tone.

I also, also realize that no matter what, I will _never_ fit in with my dysfunctional, crazy family.

* * *

**JAMES- AGE 12**

"James Sirius Potter!"

"You rang?" I ask, sliding into my parent's bedroom. My mum was the one who was shouting my name, if you were wondering.

"Why aren't you wearing this?" She asks, and holds up a pale blue sweater with a big, brown 'J' knitted on the front.

"Why aren't you?" I ask back.

"Now, James." My dad starts, before he has to turn around. He's stifling a laugh, I can tell. My mum turns on him.

"No wonder he acts the way he does… Look at his father! Encouraging him!" Mum tosses the sweater in the air in frustration. Instead of having the angry effect she was going for, it got caught on our ceiling lamp. The three of us turn to look at it, and before we realize it, we're all laughing.

When my mum finally catches her breath, she starts talking again. "Well, I guess we can tell her it hadn't come in yet. Errol's quite old; we can blame it on him."

"Poor ruddy owl." I remark.

"Language!" My mum warns.

"I heard Uncle Ron say it…" I say, and sprint off down the hall.

My mum shouts after me. "We're leaving in ten minutes! Get your brother and sister!"

I roll my eyes, and walk into my bedroom- which also happens to be Albus's bedroom. I hate sharing a room with him, but it's better than sharing a room with Lily. I walk in and see him sitting on the bed and listening to music through his headphones. Dad and Aunt Hermione were raised with Muggles, so they always get us cool Muggle stuff. I reckon Granddad would rather play with them, than us, though.

I grab Albus's shoulder, and because he hadn't seen me enter the room, he screamed and jumped about two feet in the air. I practically fall over with laughter, which only causes him to scowl in my direction.

"That wasn't funny."

"Who are you, Lily? Did you wet your knickers?" I poke his side. He stands up off the bed and walks out of the room without saying a word. I shrug, and walk out to the hall, as well. I step down to Lily's room, who's sitting on her bed, as well, but she's waggling her fingers and making things move around on her shelf.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

She glances at me, and states, "I can't wait to go to Hogwarts. It's not _fair_ that you and Albus get to go. What about me?"

I roll my eyes, as Lily can be quite dramatic at times. "I don't really wanna think about school. We're leaving for the Burrow. Let's go." I gesture with my hand for her to get up.

"I can't wait until I'm eleven." She tells me, pouting. I don't say anything. She stands up and follows me out of the room, down the hall, and down the stairs.

"Are you ready to go?" Mum asks.

"Maybe." I answer smartly, and walk up to the Chimney. I love to be the first to Floo someplace.

"The Burrow. " I say, and feel myself disappear out of sight.

* * *

**ALBUS- AGE 11**

My brother calls me a scaredy cat. My mum tells me I'm just a little more high strung than the other boys my age. My dad says it's better to be cautious than ignorant. Rose declares that I'm perfect. Uncle Ron told me I need to stand up for myself.

To be honest, I'm not sure who to listen to. It worries me a bit.

How I even got into Gryffindor is a shock to me. James had me pegged for Slytherin, while I was thinking, for sure, that I was going to be in Hufflepuff. Gryffindors are usually brave, so what's going on with the Sorting Hat's judgment?

I enter the Chimney and Floo right after James does, and I'm immediately met with hands from every direction. Grandmum kisses me on the cheek while Uncle Ron reaches down to scruff my hair up. Rose grabs my arm and squeezes it, and Dominique grabs my hand to shake it. It might seem overwhelming, but I've got a lot of practice. Rose, apparently bored of watching me get greeted, drags me into the kitchen.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting for _ages_. Stuck here with Hugo…" Rose points her thumb over her shoulder at her little brother, "And there's _nothing_ to read here. By the way, look at Aunt Audrey."

I steal a glance over at my Aunt, and see her face is pale. Her lips are pressed together tightly, and she looks like she's been crying.

"I wonder what's bugging her. Mum says to leave her alone, but I can't help but wonder…" Rose taps the side of her face thoughtfully. "Oh, well. So, how've you been?"

Rose waits a few seconds, before I say, "Fine…" She nods, and begins talking, again.

"Have you started that Astronomy assignment? I think it's absolutely ridiculous for them to give us work over the holidays, but my Mum told me it's not that uncommon. I can't believe how long we've been at school, can you? I mean, we're practically half way done. And that means we're almost going to be Second years, and then… We'll have graduated and become full blown witches and wizards!" She exclaims. Rose has a way of getting ahead of herself, and talking too fast for most people to understand, but I nod and we head out of the kitchen and into the living room, where her dad and my dad are talking.

"That mission could have been rougher." My dad says, sarcastically. Uncle Ron smiles.

"Yeah, but it was bloody well worth it. I can't believe after all these years, Death Eaters are still around."

Dad nods, and their conversation veers off into silence. The radio turns up louder, to reveal that the Chudley Cannons are losing by a total of 300 points.

"Damn." Uncle Ron curses.

"Are you even surprised anymore, Dad?" Rose asks. Her dad looks stunned to see us in here, and I can tell he wishes he could take back the swearing. His face flushes red, as if he were still our age, and looks around, probably to make sure make sure Aunt Hermione isn't listening in.

"There are some things that will never cease to surprise me." He answers, and then looks at my dad. They share a look that clearly says, "Ha, ha, we didn't get caught!" when Aunt Hermione slips into the room.

"If I ever hear you curse in front of a child again, Ron, I'll slap you silly." She snaps. He looks at her, and begins to stutter. "I bet you thought you got away with it, huh? When will you learn that I hear everything, hmm?" Aunt Hermione shoots him a look, and walks out of the room. But I can't help but notice her look over her shoulder at him, and wink. He winks back, and they all return to what they were doing. I shoot Rose a look, and she shrugs. Personally, I think that's how they show that they love one another. Rose thinks it's embarrassing, but then I remind her it could be worse. Like walking into your parents room to see them snogging all over the place?

And people wonder why I'm so weird.

* * *

**LILY- AGE 9**

I'm sitting with Dominique. She's telling me about how annoying her brother was today, but all I can hear is my mum talking to Aunt Audrey. I noticed when I came into the Burrow how sick she looked. I easily tune Dominique out and hear what she and my mum are saying.

"I just can't believe… It doesn't seem real…" Aunt Audrey's voice sounds watery, and it wavers from being loud enough for me to hear to a whisper.

I hear my mum clear her throat. "Are you sure, I mean, did she…?"

"I'm not going to ask her to! She told me…" Their voices fade to nothing. I lean backwards to see who interrupted them… Aunt Hermione.

"What's wrong, Audrey?" Of course. Aunt Hermione always feels like she needs to butt in. So does Rose, but still. It doesn't matter who does it how often- it's still annoying.

"Nothing." But she kind of gives it away, because she bursts into tears.

"Lily Luna Potter!" Dominique snaps. I turn and look at her; her hands on her hips. "Are you _eavesdropping_?" She shouts.

"Shh!" Too late. My mum walks into the room.

"Excuse me? Did I hear what I think I just heard?" My mum asks.

I feel a sudden burst of James-esque bravery, and reply, "I dunno, did I hear what I think _I _just heard?"

Dominique gasps, and walks away. I hear her talking under her breath about how 'childish' I am.

"Listen. That was a very personal matter, Lily. You can't just listen in on conversations!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's rude! You weren't involved!"

"I might have been… I never got to find out what you were saying. Maybe I was involved." I tell her.

"Lily, this may come as a shock to you, but the world actually revolves around the sun, not you." My mum sighs. "Sorry to sound so mean. It's Christmas. We aren't supposed to be stressed."

"The only one stressed is you, mum." I add, "And Aunt Audrey."

Mum looks like she wants to lecture me again, but instead she laughs, and I run off to find Hugo.

_Sure, the world doesn't revolve around me. Yet. Wait until I go to Hogwarts… They'll start a whole class all about me!_

* * *

**ROSE- AGE 11**

I tug at my red curls, and somehow manage to pull my hair up out of my face.

"Is it time to eat yet?" Hugo asks our parents.

"Soon, dear." Mum answers distractedly, while Dad laughs and pats him on the back.

"That's my boy…" He says, fondly.

Mum is _always_ distracted, even on holidays. Last summer, when she was working on her House Elf laws, she dropped us off at Grandmum's, and forgot about us for a week.

Needless to say, Grandmum wasn't very happy with her.

Dad loves telling me I act just like my mum. He says we're both stubborn, bossy, and too smart for our own goods. I don't really think it sounds like a compliment, but whatever.

Luckily, the other kids at school think I'm something amazing, because I have a lot of friends. The only _real_ friend I need, though, is Albus. Some people may think he's boring, or wimpy, or puny, but I think he's brilliant. Very easy for me to get along with. He's the only family member who doesn't have something to say about my constantly running mouth, or know-it-all demeanor. Plus, he doesn't make fun of my braces, which means a lot.

I can't _believe_ I even have to wear the bloody things. They hurt like hell coming on, and what makes it more painful is this situation could have been easily avoided with a simple wave of a hand. But nope. My mum's parents insisted on putting me in braces, and Mum, of course, has to be _such_ an only child, and a huge hypocrite at that! Dad showed me pictures of her when they were little- she had awful teeth up until Fourth year, when they 'magically'... or do I really mean 'magically', turned perfect.

Currently, my immediate family is all sitting in the dining room, setting the table. It's our turn to do so, but mum's too busy thinking over a huge speech she has to give after New Years. I wish she'd pay more attention to us, but I'm sure I'll feel better about how she acts in a few years.

Grandmum walks in, and inspects the table. "What a marvelous job you're doing, Rosie! And you, too, Huey." She plucks us both on the sides of the face with a kiss. Then, she turns to Dad, who's now sitting in a dining chair. "Ronald Weasley. What do you think you're doing? Leaving your kids and wife to do all the work?" We've only got a few more places to set.

"See it my way, mum." Dad starts, but he gets such a smoldering look from Grandmum that he shuts his mouth promptly.

"Now. I think you've done enough work. Why don't you three go to the living room and wait, while I have Ron help me carry the food out, hmm?" Grandmum grabs Mum's arm and leads her out of the dining room. She smirks back at Dad, who rolls his eyes.

We go out to visit with the rest of the family. I sit beside Albus, who's sitting by himself on the floor.

"What are you thinking about, right now?" I ask him. He must have been day-dreaming, because he jumps at the sound of my voice.

"Uh. Right now?" He asks.

"No, actually, when I said right now, I meant, four years ago. Of course right now!"

"Well. I'm thinking about-" Albus begins, but Lily interrupts him.

"Mum says we need to go to the Dining Room." She says.

I look at her. "We were talking, Lily. You shouldn't just interrupt us, it's rude."

Lily puts her hands on her hips and glares into my eyes. I match her scathing look with one of my own. Most people are afraid to stand up to her, but I really don't care about how young, or stubborn she is.

"Come on! Let's eat!" I hear Aunt Ginny yell. I only get up when Albus grabs my arm and drags me into the Dining room.

"Why do you bother?" He asks.

"Why not? She needs someone to show her she isn't the boss all the time. It's not good for someone to walk around with a false superiority complex. That's what my Mum _always_ says, you know."

Albus rolls his eyes and we sit at the table together. We all start to eat, and along with eating, comes a lot of conversation. Granddad, Mum and Uncle Harry talk about new Muggle stuff, Aunt Angelina and Aunt Ginny talk about Quidditch along with Dad and Uncle George, and Fred and James are giggling and, most likely, plotting some annoying prank.

It's our family at its finest.

* * *

**HUGO- AGE 9**

I'm sitting between my Mum and Dad, and Lily is right across from me. She's glaring at my sister, and I don't know why. I hate when they fight.

"Well, kids, how's school been?" Grandmum asks. I look across the table and see all the older kids nodding. I wish I was at Hogwarts.

Everyone has such nice things to say about it, even Lucy, who's usually very silent.

They all kind of fade out, and we all look to Molly. Usually she has some loud, funny comment to make, but this time she's staring at her plate. Finally, she says, "School's not been that good to me."

I see Aunt Aubrey shove into her with her elbow, which only causes Molly to look more upset. She shoots her mum a look before sighing.

"I really wish I could tell you this on better terms, Grandmum… Or, should I say, _Great_-Grandmum."

We all get quiet. Even _I_ realize what that means.

Mum gasps. Aunt Ginny puts her head in her hands. Aunt Aubrey jumps up and runs out crying, while Uncle Percy starts shouting.

"Why in the bloody hell would you do this right now? Are you bloody _barmy_?" I've never seen him so angry before, and I've never _ever_ heard him say a cuss word. I look down at my plate, as if it's my fault my cousins pregnant.

Speaking of cousin, Molly stands up and runs to the chimney. I reckon she decided to Floo back home.

Grandmum pushes her seat back, and leaves to go find Aunt Aubrey. Aunt Ginny, Aunt Angelina, Aunt Fleur and Mum all follow suit.

"So _that's_ what's been bugging her!" Lily exclaims.

Rose shoots her a disgusted look, as does James and Albus.

"You're so dim-witted." Rose states, and looks to Dad. "May I go see what's going on in the Living Room? Please?"

Dad purses his lips. "You'd better just sit there and be quiet." Rose rolls her eyes at me; she's never intimidated by Dad.

Uncle Percy gets up, and goes out to where all the Aunts (and Mum) are.

"Well. It's been really nice, Arthur, but I think I'd better go…" Teddy gestures to the door. I can tell he feels really awkward.

Victoire stands up. "I'm off with him, if that's okay."

"Depends. Are you going to get pregnant, too?" Uncle Bill says before clapping his hand to his mouth.

We all look at each other in shock, before bursting into laughter.

I guess that's a Weasley Family Christmas, for you.

* * *

**AN:** Ha, I guess this was a little late. But I've been really working hard, I promise!

This is another series I'm hoping to work on, and, if not, well it makes for a pretty entertaining one-shot (I hope!)

Read, review, enjoy and laugh and always remember Friedrich Nietzche's words on the subject of family: "Family love is messy, clinging, and of an annoying and repetitive pattern, like bad wallpaper."


End file.
